wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggly Big Show/Gallery
Gallery WigglesWebsiteClip.jpg|The Wiggles in website clip WigglesWebsiteClip2.jpg|The Wiggles' website and OzEmail Internet TheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in Wigglehouse kitchen TheWigglyBigShowPrologue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the Wiggly dressing room Murrayin1999.jpg|Murray TheWigglyBigShow-ConcertStage.jpg|Concert stage OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples blowing her whistle TheWigglesin1999.jpg|''"It's time for the Wiggly Big Show!"'' TheUnforgottenWigglesin1999.jpg|The Wiggles leaving MurrayandGreg9.jpg|Murray and Greg OfficerBeaplesandtheLittleBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples and the Little Beaples CaptainFeatherswordin1999-2.jpg|"We're just doing stretches and exercises." TheWigglyBigShowPrologue3.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags wheel-barrowing OfficerBeaples'Dance-1998Live.jpg|"Officer Beaples' Dance" TheWigglesLogo-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles Logo TheWigglyBigShowTitle.jpg|Title card TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999-2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles arriving in the Big Red Car JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car MurrayandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Jeff TootTootChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1998Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandJeff18.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles JeffandAnthony16.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony GreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg trying to start the Big Red Car GreginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|''"The Big Red Car's not going to start!"'' AnthonyandMurrayPushingTheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray pushing the Big Red Car with Greg inside AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Anthony falling down LookBothWays-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Look Both Ways" LookBothWays-ConcertTitle.jpg Red_Light.PNG|Red Light Traffic_light.PNG|The Traffic Light TheWigglyBigShow-LookBothWays.jpg|"Look Both Ways" TheLittleBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Little Beaples CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?") CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?-ConcertTitle.jpg CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?-December1998Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" JeffinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard TheWigglyBigShow-KidinTTTEShirt.jpg|Kid in a Thomas shirt Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray playing guitar JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff waking up TheMonkeyDance-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff as monkey TheMonkeyDance-LivePrologue2.jpg|Jeff talking about his dream TheMonkeyDance-ConcertTitle.jpg TheWigglyMascotsShirt.jpg|A little boy wearing the wiggly mascots shirt TheMonkeyDance-1998Live.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" MurrayPlayingGoldTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing his guitar GoldTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Takamine guitar CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandWagette.jpg|"Give me back my feathersword, you Wagette!" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue.jpg|"Do you know Wags the Dog?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue2.jpg|"What about Henry the Octopus?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue3.jpg|"Do you know Dorothy the Dinosaur?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue4.jpg|"Well, I was wondering, do you know our friendly pirate, Captain Feathersword?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue5.jpg|"I think we'll use music, music, music." SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue6.jpg|Anthony introducing "Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-ConcertTitle.jpg TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus HenrytheOctopusinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry the Octopus AnthonyandWags10.jpg|Anthony and Wags WagstheDoginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags the Dog TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur MurrayandDorothy8.jpg|Murray and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Captain Feathersword with his hat removed SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-1998Live.jpg|"Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|Captain Feathersword with his hat on TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainFallingDowninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheWigglyBigShow-Captain'sMagicButtons.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword TheWigglyBigShow-Wiggledance!Shirt.jpg|A kid in Wiggledance! Shirt TheWigglyBigShow-Captain'sMagicButtons2.jpg|Anthony pressing Captain Feathersword's fast button TonyHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Tony Henry cameoing TheWigglyBigShow-Captain'sMagicButtons3.jpg|Murray pressing Captain Feathersword's slow button TheWigglyBigShow-Captain'sMagicButtons4.jpg|"Captain Feathersword, I was wondering something." TheWigglyBigShow-Captain'sMagicButtons5.jpg|"We know your button goes high and fast." TheWigglyBigShow-Captain'sMagicButtons6.jpg|"And we know your button goes low and slow." TheWigglyBigShow-Captain'sMagicButtons7.jpg|"Shall we press the third button?" ConfettiExplosion.jpg|A confetti explosion We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagstheDog-ConcertTitle.jpg We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-1998Live.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags the Dog" TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags and Officer Beaples WagsandOfficerBeaples2.jpg|A dancing stick WagsandOfficerBeaples3.jpg|and a tap hat TapWags-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Wags We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-ConcertTitle.jpg TapWags-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags doing a tap dance TapWags-WagsandtheWaggettes.jpg|"Tap Wags and the Wagettes" FluffyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Fluffy TheWagettesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wagettes JeffasPirate.jpg|Jeff dressing up as a pirate OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles as pirates OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-ConcertTitle.jpg OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-1998Live.jpg|"Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" TheS.SFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain on the S.S Feathersword WagsinBackstageScene.jpg|Wags in backstage scene QuackQuack-1998LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-ConcertTitle.jpg MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Murray playing guitar while dressing up as a prate QuackQuack-1998Live.jpg|"Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" HenryinBackstageScene.jpg|Henry in backstage scene (Notice that there's a blue coral) BucketOfDew-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Bucket of Dew" BucketofDew-ConcertTitle.jpg BucketofDew-1998Live.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" TheWigglesandtheIrishDancers.jpg|Anthony introducing the Irish Dancers DorothyinBackstageScene.jpg|Dorothy in backstage scene AnthonyandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Anthony and Officer Beaples RompBompAStomp-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony telling Officer Beaples to blow the whistle RompBompAStomp-1998Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" CaptainFeatherswordinBackstageScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in backstage scene TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles HotPotato-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-ConcertTitle.jpg HotPotato-1998Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheWigglyBigShow-KidinTTTEShirt2.jpg|Another male kid in Thomas shirt AnthonyinTheBigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"Do you know what I think? I think we need a mechanic." Captain,WagsandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags TheWigglyBigShow-MurrayonTelephone.jpg|Murray talking to the mechanic on the telephone WigglyTelephoneinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wiggly Telephone Captain,WagsandtheBigRedCar2.jpg|"I'll fix the Big Red Car myself for the Wiggles." CaptainFeatherswordintheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword telling the people about the idea Captain,WagsandtheBigRedCar3.jpg|"1, 2, 3. Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car!" PurpleSmoke.jpg|Purple Smoke from the Big Red Car WiggleGroove-LivePrologue.jpg|A far shot of Wags pushing the Big Red Car WagsPushingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags pushing the Big Red Car WiggleGroove-ConcertTitle.jpg HenryandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Henry and Officer Beaples WiggleGroove-Live.jpg|"Do the Wiggle Groove" MurrayandHenry6.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyandHenry7.jpg|Anthony and Henry MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-LivePrologue.jpg|Henry introducing "Move Your Arms Like Henry" CaptainandHenry4.jpg|Captain and Henry MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-ConcertTitle.jpg MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Live.jpg|Everybody and Jeff Fatt plays Henry's Voice minus Jeff dancing to "Move Your Arms Like Henry" KristyTalbot.jpg|Cowgirl Kristy Talbot MurrayinBackstageScene.jpg|Murray holding pom-poms GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy" GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy-ConcertTitle.jpg GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy-Live.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy" MurrayandJeffinBackstageScene.jpg|"Oh no! Jeff's supposed to be getting ready for the next song and he's asleep." MurrayandJeffinBackstageScene2.jpg|"Hey, Jeff. Snazzy dress." JeffinBackstageScene.jpg|"Hey. Now that we're in our razzle-dazzle clothes, let's do some razzle-dazzling. Why don't you join us?" Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair WigglyMedley-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in their shaking clothes WigglyMedley-ConcertTitle.jpg WigglyMedley-1998Live.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-December1998Live.jpg|Dorothy dancing FruitSalad-December1998Live.jpg||The Wiggles and Dorothy singing "Fruit Salad" HotPotato-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Hot Potato" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggles dancing GregandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Henry CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy It'saPirateParty-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing to "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" WagsandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Murray QuackQuack-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing to "Quack, Quack" DorothyandWags19.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyandHenry18.jpg|Dorothy and Henry JeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping (Notice that there's a lawnmower from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|''"Wake Up Jeff!"'' JeffinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|"Awake at last!" TheWigglyBigShow-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing scene Let'sHaveaParty(Instrumental)-Live.jpg|"Let's Have a Party (Instrumental)" OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Officer Beaples CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow-ClosingScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglyBigShow-ClosingScene.jpg|Dorothy saying goodbye WagstheDoginTheWigglyBigShow-ClosingScene.jpg|Wags saying goodbye HenrytheOctopusinTheWigglyBigShow-ClosingScene.jpg|Henry dancing OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|Officer Beaples confused SantaClausinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Santa Claus AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Anthony and Santa Claus OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow4.jpg|Officer Beaples excited OfficerBeaplesFallingDown.jpg|Officer Beaples falling down TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"How about a big clap for Officer Beaples." WigglyChristmasMedley-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in their Santa hats WigglyChristmasMedley.jpg|"Wiggly Christmas Medley" HaveaVeryMerryChristmas-Live.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-Live.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" FelizNavidad-Live.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" OfficerBeaplesinWigglyChristmasMedley.jpg|Officer Beaples as the drummer boy JeffandOfficerBeaples2.jpg|Jeff and Officer Beaples FelizNavidad-Live2.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing JingleBells-Live.jpg|"Jingle Bells" Henry'sChristmasDance-Live.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" SantaClausinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Santa Claus arriving on stage WagsandSantaClaus.jpg|Wags and Santa Claus Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-Live.jpg|"Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus" DorothyandSantaClaus.jpg|Dorothy and Santa Claus GoSantaGo-Live.jpg|"Go Santa Go" TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Reprise).jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" (Reprise) TheWigglyBigShow-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles leaving in the Big Red Car SydneyEntertainmentCentreLogo.jpg|End Credits TheWigglyBigShow-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits TheWigglyBigShow-EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles passing their friends inside a house TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-WigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles passing Captain Feathersword's dockyard while in the Big Red Car OzEmailInternet.jpg|OzEmail Internet on billboard BackstageBackground.jpg|A Backstage background MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in deleted scene TheWigglyBigShow-D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|Deleted Song: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) (Located in the episode "Imagination") DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy in deleted scene JeffandDorothy8.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in deleted scene AnthonyandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy in deleted scene GreginTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Greg playing guitar in deleted scene DorothyandGreginTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy holding lawn-mower and Greg in deleted scene DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-December1998Live.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Dorothy MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray in deleted scene MurrayandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray and Anthony in deleted scene TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in deleted scene TheWigglyBigShow-Dorothy'sSplit.jpg|Deleted Scene: Dorothy's Split BoomBoom-1998Live.jpg|Deleted Song: "Boom Boom" TheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Directors Cut: "The Monkey Dance" TheWigglyBigShow-DeletedShot.jpg|A deleted shot from "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut2.jpg|An alternate version of Anthony introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" (Located in the episode: "Food") WagsPushingtheBigRedCar-AlternateVersion.jpg|An alternate version of Wags pushing the Big Red Car (Located in the episode: "Friends") CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?-RainbowTitle.jpg Rock-A-ByeYourBear-RainbowTitle.jpg TheMonkeyDance-RainbowTitle.jpg OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-RainbowTitle.jpg CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-RainbowTitle.jpg BucketOfDew-RainbowTitle.jpg RompBompAStomp-RainbowTitle.jpg HotPotato-ConcertRainbowTitle.jpg WiggleGroove-ConcertRainbowTitle.jpg|Notice title is one word: Wigglegroove or WiggleGroove WigglyMedley-RainbowTitle.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries